


it's okay, you and me

by merryofsoul



Series: requests [8]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryofsoul/pseuds/merryofsoul
Summary: Junhee needs a little time to relax.
Series: requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667494
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	it's okay, you and me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haneul (anjaspeaks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjaspeaks/gifts).

> For the request of dragon!junhee and friend fic!

Junhee can feel it coming on the walk home from the studio. His voice wasn't in the best condition today, which made recording long and difficult, and he doesn't think most of what they got down is even going to be usable. He's not sure if it's allergies or if he's getting a cold, but he does know that he feels like absolute shit, and all he wants to do is sleep.

When he steps through the door into the dorm, Donghun takes one look at him and says, "Oh no."

Junhee pouts, and when Donghun reaches for him, he easily tucks into the crook of Donghun's neck.

"Are you hungry?" Donghun asks.

"A little," Junhee mumbles. "I think I just need some...quiet time too."

Donghun knows exactly what that means and directs Junhee in the direction of the _kimchi-jjigae_ bubbling on the stove. He shuffles down the hall toward their room, and Junhee hears the rumble of quiet conversation he has with Yuchan, their voices filtering out into the hall.

"Channie's setting it all up," Donghun says as he comes back and joins Junhee at the table. He doesn't eat a bowl himself — the dishes drying in the rack tell Junhee that at least Donghun and Yuchan have already eaten — but he seems content to watch Junhee eat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Donghun asks, of course waiting until Junhee has a mouthful of food. Junhee still has enough energy to glare at him, and Donghun laughs softly. 

"Not really," Junhee says after he chews and swallows. "Thanks, hyung."

Donghun looks at him like he doesn't believe him, but lets it go when Junhee adds, "I'll feel better tomorrow."

Junhee tries to wash his own dish but heads for the bathroom instead when Donghun hip checks him away from the sink. He completes his skincare routine on autopilot, tucking his hair back in a headband to wash his face and patting on night cream as he walks into the bedroom.

Yuchan has done a good job setting everything up, turning on the fairy lights that line the room and lighting a candle. He’s even gone as far as to fluff Junhee’s pillows and duvet. Junhee knows, because he left them in a tangle this morning when he’d rolled out of bed. 

"Your cave," Yuchan says solemnly, gesturing to the lower bunk where he's pulled around the curtain Junhee hung up. It's a cute pattern, more for making him feel secure than blocking out any light.

"Thanks, Chan-ah," Junhee says. He has enough energy to reach out and drag Yuchan into a chokehold, scrubbing a hand through his hair and hearing his squawk before releasing him and collapsing onto the bed.

"Can I?" Yuchan asks, one knee already perched on the edge of the bed. Junhee nods as he turns over, closes his eyes, and lets the shift roll over him.

He's not _tiny_ in this form, about the size of a medium sized dog, but it doesn't stop Yuchan from cooing when he sees Junhee, just like he does every time.

"Ah, hyung," Yuchan trills. "So cute."

Junhee turns around in a few circles and preens before curling up and resting his head in Yuchan’s lap. Yuchan is happy to let him, falling silent and scrolling through his phone as the stress from the day starts to melt from Junhee’s body and mind. He dozes like that, head resting on Yuchan's knee, and listens to the sounds of Donghun cleaning and Sehyoon and Byeongkwan eventually returning from the practice rooms. There's a murmured conversation as they put away their things and get their dinners, and after they’ve finished eating, the voices come closer.

"Shower before you come in," Yuchan warns. "You know his nose is more sensitive like this."

Junhee peeks at the doorway, and his vision isn't great in this form, but he does see the soft smile Sehyoon shoots his way before they both disappear to shower. Donghun comes back while they're gone, and climbs onto the bed next to Yuchan.

"Too heavy," he complains as Junhee rearranges himself so he's draped across Donghun's lap. Junhee wiggles happily, already feeling better after spending time in his dragon form and getting affection from his members, and he sees the smile Donghun tries to tuck away before anyone can see it.

Byeongkwan and Sehyoon finally come in a little while later, both smelling clean and comforting. There isn't enough room for everyone on Junhee's bed, but instead of flopping on Yuchan's bed, they both choose to sit on the floor next to the bed instead.

"Look how shiny you are today, hyung," Byeongkwan says, beginning his routine of cooing and compliments. Junhee preens, letting his scales ripple and his tail flick. He knows exactly what they're doing, but it works, so he allows it.

"Cute," Sehyoon says with a smile, reaching out and poking Junhee on the nose. Junhee lets out a surprised snort, a tiny flame shooting out accidentally. Donghun shrieks.

"Hyung, relax," Yuchan says. "Nothing's on fire."

Donghun elbows him for his tone, and Yuchan elbows back, and then Donghun goes, "Oh! Junhee-yah!" as he pets Junhee's back. "Is that a grey scale?"

Junhee almost shifts back just to yell at Donghun, but relaxes when Sehyoon scratches behind his ear.

"You're so easy, hyung," Byeongkwan says as Junhee twines his tail around Sehyoon's wrist.

Junhee snorts again, but there are no flames this time. That doesn't stop Donghun from eyeing him suspiciously.

The rest of them fall into quiet conversation after that, and the cadence of their voices and the fuzzy blanket Byeongkwan tucks around him is enough to lull him almost to sleep.

Today was hard, and there will be more of them, and also even harder days, but there will also be good days. Easy, light days that will make everything worth it. And through everything Junhee has his family, and his members — his other family — and their fans. He has everything he dreamed of, and that's enough to make this one, tough day seem not so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [ twitter!](https://twitter.com/diamondscoops)


End file.
